<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I choose Phasma (Phasma x female!reader one shot) by Trekkie1103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137278">I choose Phasma (Phasma x female!reader one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie1103/pseuds/Trekkie1103'>Trekkie1103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage is an Ally, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Kylo ren is confused, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, POV First Person, POV reader, Phasma is protective, You're former kylo ren's apprentice, straight guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie1103/pseuds/Trekkie1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I based reader on my alter ego, kylo ren's apprentice loyal to first order. Reader is female and in a relationship with Captain Phasma ( she can be either bisexual or lesbian, you choose :) ). Also Kylo and Hux are her best friends, but they are also crushing on her and want her to choose between them. Hux is very supportive and kind, and Kylo is, well, Kylo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Phasma/Reader, captain phasma/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I choose Phasma (Phasma x female!reader one shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't copy this work.<br/>Every constructive criticism is welcomed, every hate comment will be erased immediately. Please leave kudos and/or comment if you liked this story because this is my first published work and I want to know if you guys liked it. </p><p>Y/N/N - your nickname</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„We'll have to tell them about us.“, I was standing in front of a mirror, brushing my hair after an hour spent in the bathtub with my girlfriend. „Who are you talking about?“,in the reflection I saw her splashing the water with her fingers just like a kid. „About everyone, everyone on this ship. About Armitage and Kylo.“, I increased the speed of my brushing, nearly tearing my hair out. I couldn't stop thinking about the scene in the throne room earlier today, the audacity that general and Supreme leader had then. <em>Why would they even think I want to start a relationship with them, exactly? How could they be so confident I am single, that I am waiting for them?</em> „You want that or are you compelled to do it?“, she stood up and turned me around to face her. „Nothing will change if we wait for a little longer.“ Seeing her beautiful blue eyes with golden circles around the irises was enough for the tears to flow down my burning cheeks. „Of course I want, Phasma, I love you and I want everyone to know that. I want to hold your hand in the mess hall and to hug you in the hangar when I return from my missions.“ She smiled and bent down to kiss me.<em> (oh, those smiles reserved only for me, the face chrome helmet wasn't hiding while she was with me)</em> „You can go make dinner, I just need to put the robe on.“</p><p>I closed the door and let out a muffled scream when the lights went on. Armitage was sitting in the chair across the room and Kylo was laying on my side of the bed, boots still on. „What in the name of the universe are you doing in my quarters at THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!“, I yelled seeing the time on the clock. „We need you to choose between us, here and now. No tricks.“, master Ren threw himself over the bed and stood in front of me, emphasizing his height. After 5 years I've been serving under him, he couldn't scare me anymore.<em> „What is it, darling? Is everything all right?“</em>, Phasma asked from the bathroom. „Put on your robe and come here, honey, please.“, I said, never breaking the eye contact with my former teacher, who started to get a bit confused when he saw her. „Phasma?“ „Master Ren?“ Hux abruptly stood from my chair. „General Hux? Good evening, were you in need of anything? Hux's face, normally the face of a ruthless officer, was showing the whole spectrum of emotions he was always hiding. „What is the meaning of this?“, Kylo moved a bit away from me, looking at the scene in front of him. Even though I stopped being afraid of Kylo and was never afraid of Hux, the intense look they were giving Phasma and me, dressed in the white cotton robes with no clothes underneath, was making me very uncomfortable. I tightened the belt and crossed my arms. „Armitage, Kylo, you are my closest friends, I may as well say that you are my family, so your need to bring me before an ultimatum really hurt me. My heart belongs and will belong only to one person.“, I took Phasma by the hand and looked at them both, „And that person has always been Phasma.“ She hugged me by the shoulders and cast a death glare to her commanding officers. Later, she told me she wanted to <em>show them, if they do something like that again, they won't make it through the night.</em> Armitage finally made a move and came closer to us. „Are you happy?“ I nodded and rubbed Phasma's neck with my nose. „Like never before.“ He then nodded and coughed: „Then we are redundant here. We'll let you enjoy yourselves. Ren!“, he said, dragging stunned Kylo by his arm. „Good night, ladies!“</p><p>I glanced at Phasma and told Hux to wait. He pushed Kylo out and turned around. „Thank you for supporting us, Armie.“ „Y/N/N, listen to me. Although I wanted you to choose me more than anything in the universe, the only important thing is you to be happy. And if you are happy with Phasma, than I am also happy and glad for you.“ I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him around the neck. „ Just know that I love you so much, but not the same kind of love like Phasma.“ „I know. I love you too.“, he whispered, perhaps he didn't want his captain to hear that. „I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?“, I wiped the tear of joy that rebelled and slipped on my cheek. „Of course. Don't be late. Sweet dreams, Y/N/N.“ „And to you too, Armie.“ „Did you really call general Hux Armie?“, Phasma was laughing later, while we were eating later. „Yes, that's my pet name for him. He is so cute even when he is acting all tough and cold.“ „But I am cuter!“, she frowned. „You are, love.“, I blew her a kiss across the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to thank my big sister J for correcting my grammar and also to her and my lil' egg sis ( believe me, that's not an offense) for bearing with my rambling about my stories and fandoms, sorry, guys, I love you so muchh &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>